


Pine Hills Character Profiles

by ritchiebitsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritchiebitsy/pseuds/ritchiebitsy
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship





	1. Cassius Justen Alder

Name: Cassius Justen Alder  
Nickname: CJ or Alder  
Description: He is 6 feet with an athletic build. He has tan skin from always being outside. He has dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He has a problem with authority figures telling him what to do. When he was ten, his parents decided that they weren't cut out to be parents. They send him money every month for bills and necessities. He is a talented athlete. When he was growing up, people always complimented him on his athletic achievements. He is a bit of a bully to people he doesn't like. He is indifferent to everyone else, excluding his friends. He joined a club because a girl he has loved since kindergarten asked him to. He is a straight A student; he pretends to be an idiot so that people will underestimate him. He plays Football, Basketball, and Baseball. He is the youngest of his friend group. He turned 16 in June 2015.


	2. Peter Puckerman

Peter Puckerman is Five foot 11 inches with a dark brown mohawk and brown eyes. He has a stocky build and tanned skin. He is more outgoing than his best friend, CJ Alder. He is loyal and protective of people he considers family and friends. He is a troublemaker because his mother only pays him any attention when is causing trouble. His father walked out when he was ten. Making Peter take care of his 8 month pregnant mother. He started a pool cleaning and lawn care business so he could help his mother pay the bills. He babysits his little sister, Rebecca and makes sure she doesn't see his troublemaker side. He is the closest thing to a father figure his sister has. He plays Football, Basketball and Baseball. He joined glee club with CJ.


	3. Keitaro Michael Chang

Name: Keitaro Michael Chang  
He prefers to be called Mike. He is around 5 foot 11 inches and skinny with slightly tanned skin. He has dark brown straight hair and brown eyes.   
He is nice and funny. He tutors struggling students. He has trouble with standing up to his friends. He only talks around his friends. He likes to dance and hangout with his friends. He plays football and basketball.   
He is extremely smart. He is in all AP classes and gets straight A's. He moved to Costa mesa in the third grade. He teaches dance at Asian Camp. He is in glee club. He plays defensive end and power forward.


	4. Sarah Rebecca Smith

Sarah Rebecca Smith was born in July 13, 2000. She moved to Costa Mesa when she was 14. She has long black wavy hair and pale green eyes. She is 5 foot 1 inch with pale skin. Her parents didn't want a daughter, so when Sarah was growing up they ignored her in favor of her brothers. Her parents punished her whenever she did better than her brothers. She is desperate for praise and extremely shy. Some of her teachers in Wyoming encouraged her and taught her how to stand up for herself. She has trouble making friends. She is in all honors classes. She listens to authority figures especially teachers because teachers were nice to her. She is a cheerleader yet unpopular since she doesn't like to bully kids.


	5. Hayden Hunter Hall

Hayden Hunter Hall has lived in Costa Mesa since he was born. He was born in March 15, 1998. He met C.J. and Puck in kindergarten. He is shortest out of his friends. He is 5 foot 8 inches with wavy sandy blonde hair and pale skin. He is loyal to family and friends. He struggles in school especially in math yet excels in science. His best friend is Tony Rashad. He can be a bully and arrogant due to his skill in football. He does whatever C.J. tells him to. He is in Glee Club despite thinking it is stupid and for losers. He is a linebacker for the football team. He likes boxing and dirt biking.


	6. Tony Rashad

He is 6 foot with glossy black wavy hair and green eyes and tanned skin. He can be a bit of bully. He is the star running back for the Pines Hills Mustangs. He plays enforcer for hockey. He grew up in Costa Mesa. He met C.J., Puck, Matt and Hunter in Kindergarten. He was born in June 18, 1998. He hates school, he only goes to see his friends. He loves to slack off because it makes his parents mad. Despite hating school, Rashad is a straight c student.


End file.
